Everything I Didn't Say
by phasha18
Summary: Derek joined the Beacon Hills County Sheriff's Department the year he turned 20, while Jordan joined the military straight after they finished High School before joining Derek a couple of years later. Anabelle went to Beacon Hills Community College while working at Hale's Animal Sanctuary and Rehabilitation centre. - also posted on AO3. -AU: Human.
1. Chapter 01: Stressed Out

Derek and Anabelle McCall are the oldest children of Melissa & Rafael McCall. She's been dating Jordan Parrish since she was 17. Melissa had a brief relationship with David Hale, who at the time was in an off stage of his relationship with Talia Hale – which resulted in Anabelle and Derek being born.

Derek joined the Beacon Hills County Sheriff's Department the year he turned 20, while Jordan joined the military straight after they finished High School before joining Derek a couple of years later. Anabelle went to Beacon Hills Community College while working at Hale's Animal Sanctuary and Rehabilitation centre.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Anabelle McCall and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

**Everything I Didn't Say**

**Chapter 01:****_ Stressed Out_**

Missed call Scott 3:15AM

Missed call Derek 3:30AM

_'You need to come home!'_ \- Scott sent at 3:53AM

_'Come home!'_ \- Derek sent at 4:02AM

_'Hey, call me when you get this.'_ \- Scott sent 4:06AM

_'Belle, call Scott or me.'_ Derek sent 4:08AM

Anabelle McCall lay asleep in a hotel room in San Francisco, she'd gone to visit her father she hadn't wanted to and gone under duress. The constant beeping from her phone which she had sworn that she'd put on silent before she'd gone to bed. Anabelle swatted at her phone before grabbing it by the charging cable as it fell off the night stand. Looking at the bright screen she swore when she saw that it was not one but both of her brothers. Derek was her twin and younger by five minutes, Scott was the youngest by seven years.

"Scotty this had better be a good reason, do you have any idea what time it is?" Anabelle yawned into the phone as her youngest brother answered his phone. "Telling me that I need to come and then getting Der to do the same thing,"

'Sorry Belle...but Der and Jordan were hurt at work...' Scott rambled trailing off as he looked at Derek who shook his head at him.

"Put Der on," Anabelle yawned again, glancing at the clock on the side-table before she spoke again. "It's a quarter past four in the flipping morning,"

'You're on speaker, Belle...We may have sent Stiles to pick you up,' Derek said almost quietly as he yawned, Anabelle shook her head. Stiles was too annoying for her liking. 'Sorry, but I can't drive at the moment,'

"What the hell happened?" Anabelle questioned, before it clicked that he had said Stiles was on his way. "And how the fuck does Stiles know where I'm staying?"

'Stiles will tell you when he picks you up...he'll be there by five thirty,' Scott said as Derek put his head back against the wall. 'We're sorry Belle...we told him where you were staying we had to,'

"I hate the two of you right now, I'll leave dad a message telling him I've gone home," Anabelle sighed, sitting up in bed she may as well get showered and ready for Stiles.

'You might but you love us,' Derek yawned, that was one reason that he wasn't driving to pick her up.

Anabelle hung up from Scott and Derek and looked around the dark hotel room before ultimately switching on the lamp beside her. Anabelle yawned, before getting up and throwing everything in the bag she'd packed for the five days she was meant to be staying – five turned into two.

Back in Beacon Hills Memorial, Scott was sitting with Derek in the waiting room. They were waiting for their mother to finish her shift, and to find out news about Jordan Parrish. Derek resting his head against Scott's shoulder while nursing his arm – he was lucky that he only ended up with a broken arm and shoulder. Derek and Jordan were both Deputies with the Beacon Hills County Sheriff's department.

"How long till mom's shift is over?" Derek questioned, closing his eyes as they sat waiting they'd been in the hospital since 2:30AM and was closer to 4:30AM now.

"Another hour and a half," Scott yawned looking at the clock and down the hall where they saw Sheriff Noah Stilinski pacing. "Sheriff?"

"Go home boys," Noah told them after hearing Scott's voice and seeing the teen sitting with his deputy.

"Can't Sheriff, Jordan's family," Scott said, it wasn't common knowledge but Jordan had proposed to Anabelle the week before she'd left. "And technically Derek's meant to be in a room,"

"Boys," Noah sighed, running a hand over his face before he spoke again. "Where's my son? Isn't he usually attached to you Scott?"

"We may have sent him to pick up Belle," Derek answered quietly he didn't want Scott to get yelled at by his boss.

"Right," Noah sighed, looking between the two of them before joining them.

Stiles was playing his music as loud as he could to stop himself from falling asleep while driving to San Francisco – why he had agreed to pick up his best-friends older sister he didn't know. Stiles had told Scott and Derek he'd go after Derek said he would. Driving out of Beacon he had driven as fast as he could before he was forced to do the speed limit.

_'Hey Belle...I'm parked in the hotel's street in Roscoe.'_ Stiles sent at 5:15AM

_'Stiles is outside your hotel. Don't make him wait'_ Scott sent at 5:16AM

_'On the way down.'_ Anabelle sent at 5:18AM

Anabelle scowled when she saw Stiles and Scott's messages before replying to them at the same time. She wasn't really prepared to spend nearly two hours with an always hyperactive teen. Anabelle double checked that she had everything, picked up her bag and headed down to the front reception desk.

"I need to check out early...family emergency," Anabelle said the second the woman on reception looked up at her wondering why she up so early. "Room 503,"

"If you could just sign these, and the refund for the remaining three days will be in your account tomorrow," the receptionist placed the paper on the counter allowing Anabelle to pick up the pen and double check everything before she signed. "Do you need us to call a cab for you?"

"Thank you. No that's quite alright...my rides here already," Anabelle smiled, sliding the paper back towards her and picking up her bag and heading out the door. She rolled her eyes when she saw Stiles' battered old Jeep right where he said he'd be.

"Hey Belle!" Stiles' called leaning out the window and grinning at her.

"Stiles, not so loud. It's early," Anabelle said walking towards him and tossing her bag on the back seat of Roscoe and climbing. "Scott said you'd tell me what happened?"

"They told you I'd tell you?" Stiles questioned, his eyes going wide as he pulled away from the side-walk and started on the drive home.

Anabelle nodded and looked at Stiles, before leaning her head against the window and waiting for him to give her an answer. Stiles opened his mouth to speak but saw that she'd closed her eyes and seemed to be in a world of her own. Anabelle opened one eye to see what Stiles would do before she laughed a little.

"Stop for coffee before we leave, if I'm up this early I need caffeine," Anabelle said not opening her eyes as she spoke and waited for Stiles to tell her what was going on. "Stiles, I already know they were injured at work...now do you want to tell me what the fuck happened to my fiancé?"

"Wait... fiancé? You and Jordan got engaged?" Stiles raised his eye incredulously as they went through a McDonalds drive-thru and Stiles got two large coffees.

"Yeah, but no one is meant to know just yet...only people that know are Scott, Der and mom," Anabelle answered she was still waiting for the answer as Stiles handed her both cups of coffee. "Stiles, you have to tell me at some stage during this two hour drive," Anabelle added rolling her right shoulder slightly as it was starting to hurt her which gave her every indication that Derek was more hurt than he was saying.

"I know...but as you said its early 5:30 early," Stiles said turning his head to face Anabelle as he spoke. "Sore shoulder?"

"Derek's hurt...you know they say twins don't feel something when one's hurt, but Der and I always have," Anabelle said before bringing the coffee to her mouth as Stiles started the drive back to Beacon Hills.

"What did Scott and Derek tell you?" Stiles asked, he hadn't been there when his bestfriend and her twin had been sending her messages.

"That I needed to come home, Der couldn't drive and that he and Jordan were hurt at work...which doesn't give me much confidence since you know both deputies," Anabelle took a deep breath as she glanced at Stiles who was looking at her while they were stopped at the traffic lights.

"So you've figured that Derek's got a broken shoulder and arm?" Stiles said watching as Anabelle nodded before he contemplated telling her how it happened, after over hearing it on the radio. "Their patrol car got hit side on, Parrish pulled Derek out before he got hit by another car..."

The rest of the drive back to Beacon Hills was quiet, Anabelle stared out the window occasionally looking at Stiles waiting for him to say something. It was just after 7AM when they saw the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign Anabelle turned to Stiles and smiled at him. Stiles raised his eyebrow she was awfully calm for finding out that her fiancé has been hurt after helping her brother. Anabelle recognised the look all too well, Stiles had given it to her a few times.

"You okay?" Stiles asked as they passed the sign and Stiles drove them towards the hospital.

"Yeah, I'm good. Stiles, Thank you," Anabelle smiled at him her head back to resting against the window as Stiles pulled into the car park of the hospital. He may have gone over the speed limit to get them there once he'd passed the sign into the city.

"Are you really?" Stiles raised his eyebrow as he threw the car into park.

"Yes, now go home to bed," Anabelle laughed, leaning over and giving the teen a hug before she climbed out with her bag and saw that her mothers car was still there. "Mom's still here we'll be good,"

"Scott's my best-friend, which by default makes you family...I'm not going anywhere," Stiles stated climbing out of the car and following Anabelle into the hospital where they were greeted by Scott and Derek both with their heads resting against Melissa's shoulder.

"Hey mom," Anabelle smiled walking over to her mother, who seemed to jump as she put her bag next to Scott.

"Hi sweetheart, your brothers call you?" Melissa questioned, looking up at her daughter and gently pushing both Scott and Derek's head from her shoulders. "Boys,"

"They did, Scott called me at like a quarter past three," Anabelle said glaring at Scott in the process before the younger boy stood up and pulled his sister into a hug.

"Sorry," Scott pouted, before looking over her shoulder at Stiles and grinning which Anabelle caught causing her to slap him.

"Scott!" Melissa scolded watching as Anabelle moved to hug Derek as tight as he would allow. "Now maybe you can convince your brother to go back to bed?"

"Mom...we still haven't heard how Jordan is yet," Derek whined this time his head was on Anabelle's shoulder as she hadn't let go of him yet. "Did Stiles tell you?"

Anabelle half shook, half nodded her head Stiles hadn't told her a lot but he had told her that something had happened. Derek sat back down where he was and pulled her down next to him making sure that she was on the uninjured side. Anabelle sighed and put her head back on her brothers shoulder before looking to Melissa waiting for her to say something. But it was Derek who spoke quietly almost whispering in her ear.

"My shoulder hurts because of your shoulder..." Anabelle said quietly causing their mother to look at her as she spoke. "Stiles told me that your patrol car got side swiped?"

"Uh huh, yeah...shoulder's shattered and arm is broken in three places, mom wanted them to wait until you got here before they do surgery on me," Derek told her as the pain in his right started to get to him, he hadn't been in any for a couple of hours but the morphine was wearing off. "Side-swiped...T-boned or something,"

"Mom, which room is Der in?" Anabelle questioned, she just wanted Derek to do what Melissa said at least once in his life. "If my shoulder's hurting because of him then his must be killing,"

"Scotty go take them up to Derek's room and I'll find out about Jordan," Melissa looked to the youngest of the three and motioned for them to get a move on. "Now, Stiles please go home. Go see your dad,"

"But Melissa," Stiles whined, Melissa did her best stern face causing Stiles to pout and Scott to mouth 'Sorry,'. Stiles reluctantly left the hospital and headed home.

"Come on Der, let's you back to bed," Anabelle smiled at him before she stood up and pulled Derek up with her. "You can tell me what happened to Jordan once you're in bed,"

Anabelle and Scott helped Derek back up to the floor that they were keeping him in while Melissa went to the operating room (O.R) to talk with one of the on call doctors. Once they got to the room Derek reluctantly had Scott help him change into his pyjamas he refused to wear the hospital gown. Scott shook his head, he knew that Derek hated hospitals it was why he'd made them wait for Anabelle. Melissa headed to the O.R and found Doctor David Geyer just leaving.

"David?" Melissa questioned, pulling the doctor aside the second she saw him. "What sort of condition is the deputy in?"

"You know I can't tell you that Melissa," David answered, looking at Melissa as they walked. "Shouldn't you be going home now?"

"Look my oldest was in the same accident as Jordan," Melissa paused glancing up at David and then around to make sure no one else was around them. "He's family,"

"Family?" David raised an eyebrow at Melissa who simply nodded before she spoke again.

"Yes, he's been with Anabelle since they were seventeen. They got engaged just over a week ago," Melissa spoke quietly as they walked stopping outside an empty exam room.

_'Belle told me about her and Parrish'_ Stiles sent at 7:25AM

_'Really? Or you just saying that?'_ Scott sent at 7:27AM

_'Seriously and I quote. what the fuck happened to my fiancé?'_ Stiles sent at 7:30AM

Scott went to pocket his phone before he noticed that Anabelle and Derek were both looking at him. Anabelle raised her eyebrow as Derek sat on the bed, he wasn't laying down until their mother returned to the room. Scott looked at Anabelle and handed her his phone, Anabelle laughed reading the message exchanged between Scott and Stiles.

"Yeah, I may have sworn at Stiles until he told me," Anabelle shrugged yawning, she really wanted to sleep but she was also wanting to know how Jordan was. "And Der, don't blame yourself. I don't blame you,"

"Stiles is a freaking blabbermouth," Scott said watching as Anabelle sat in the chair next to Derek's bed and put her head on the edge of it. "Belle?" What Scott had noticed was that Anabelle hadn't cried at all since she'd gotten back into Beacon Hills.

"I know, and I think he got the point..." Anabelle muttered, not moving her head from where it was as their mother returned. "I'm okay Scotty," she mumbled into the bed, turning her head to face their mother.

"Hey sweetheart, he's out of surgery. There was a lot of internal bleeding, both of his legs are broken and they won't know what other damage there is until the swelling goes down," Melissa said putting her hand on her daughters shoulder as Anabelle turned to face her more and noticed that hearing the words coming out of her mouth had made her cry. "Sweetie, he'll be okay,"

"I know mom," Anabelle mumbled looking at her before she stood up again and found herself in her mothers arms.

"Your brother's scheduled for surgery at 8:30, I'm going to take you and Scotty home," Melissa said her arms wrapped firmly around Anabelle as Scott joined the hug, Derek grumbled something about missing out.

"Mom, I need to see him first," Anabelle said quietly into her mothers ear, Melissa nodded before gently pushing Derek back into the bed. "Der, I'll come back before we leave,"

Melissa and Anabelle left the two boys and headed to the ICU where Melissa checked the nurses station for the room he was placed in before the two of them headed in. Anabelle looked at her mother and then at Jordan before walking over to him and sitting in the chair beside him. Melissa smiled at her before going to stand outside the room.

"Jordy...I know you can hear me, this just takes me back to when you were in the army," Anabelle was quiet as she spoke, taking his hand in hers and holding it. "We were twenty one and I was just as scared then as I am now," Anabelle leant forward and kissed Jordan's forehead before she sat back in the chair again. "I'll be back in a few hours, just like before,"

"Sweetheart?" Melissa poked her head into the room and sighed when she saw her daughter almost slumped into the chair. "He's tough you know that better than anyone,"

"He is...but I'm not, I told Scott that I was okay..." Anabelle said looking up at Melissa as she made her way fully into the room. "Mom, he's been through worse than this...do you remember a couple of years ago when he was in the army?"

"Is that what has you scared?" Melissa asked, wrapping her arms around her as she stood up and near buried her head in her mothers hair. "Oh Belle, you're home now you have me and both of your brothers,"

"Thanks mom, but as crazy as it sounds that doesn't make it better...at least not yet," Anabelle told her before the two women left Jordan's room and headed back to Derek.


	2. Chapter 02: It's Not Easy

**Chapter 02: _It's Not Easy_**

In Derek's room, Derek was arguing with Scott and the anaesthetist he wasn't ready and wasn't fond of needles. Scott was trying his best to get his older brother sit still, and was grateful when both Anabelle and Melissa walked. Scott mouthed 'Help?' looking Anabelle in the eyes she nodded drying off her eyes again and going over to Derek.

"Hey Der, the faster they get this done the faster you don't have to see the needle," Anabelle smiled at him, Derek just growled in response but ultimately calming down and allowing them to get him ready. "Mom, Scotty and I'll be back later,"

"No...don't leave!" Derek exclaimed grasping for Scott's hand as he stepped away from him. "Please?"

"Sweetheart, we'll be back after lunch when you're out of surgery," Melissa said walking over to Derek and kissing the top of his head. "Now behave,"

_'Dude I may have done some digging in to Parrish...'_ Stiles sent at 8:25AM

_'Not now Stiles'_ Scott sent at 8:26AM

_'It's important!'_ Stiles sent at 8:26AM

_'Stiles. Later!'_ Scott sent at 8:27AM

Scott, Anabelle and Melissa watched as Derek was wheeled out of the room and towards the OR before they left and headed for Melissa's car. Scott opened the front passenger door for Anabelle pushing her inside and closing the door as he climbed in behind her while Melissa climbed in the front. Anabelle rested her head against the window and listened to her mother and Scott and talking quietly between themselves. Scott was staying home from school that day and he had feeling that Stiles would be too due to Noah not being too impressed with them sending him to San Francisco to get Anabelle.

"We're home," Melissa gently put her hand on Anabelle's shoulder and glanced at Scott who was climbing out and grabbing his sisters bag at the same time.

"I just want to sleep," Anabelle said, though she doubted that she would get any sleep.

"You know, you can still have your own bed," Scott said, though when Anabelle had moved out they had changed her room into a guest room. "It may be the guest bedroom but it's still yours,"

"Thanks Scott, but you know what I'm just going to crash on the lounge," Anabelle said as they entered the house, Scott nodded watching as Anabelle collapsed on the sofa so he put her bag on the coffee table. Scott joined her on the sofa and put his head on her shoulder as they saw Melissa disappear up the stairs.

"Stiles said he found something on Jordan," Scott said, not moving his head from her shoulder as they both closed their eyes.

"He's probably going to tell you about when he just after he turned twenty one when he was in the Hazardous Device Team he's lucky that he's alive," Anabelle said, she knew that Derek knew the story and that their mother did but she hadn't really told Scott why. "He coded twice on the table was in the military hospital for eight months...that was why I never came home that year I couldn't,"

"Belle...what happened?" Scott questioned sitting up so that he was looking at her and not using her as a pillow.

"His team were disabling a bomb, he and another member told everyone else to leave...he slipped and cut the wrong wire and his team mate barely had time to push him out of the way," Anabelle answered, Scott knew that one of the boys in his year had an older brother that was in Derek and Anabelle's year at school that had joined the military.

"I get it Belle, you had to stay with him. Mom understood, Der understood," Scott said this time it was Anabelle's turn to rest her head against his shoulder. "Jordan'll be okay you know that,"

"I know," Anabelle yawned closing her eyes and falling into an almost restless sleep as Scott did the same thing.

What both Scott and Anabelle didn't know was that Melissa had heard them talking and listened in wondering just what the conversation would entail. Once she heard them stop talking she made her way back to her room where she intended on staying until at least after lunch. Scott and Anabelle slept on the sofa, though Anabelle managed to push Scott onto the floor. Scott grumbled as he pushed himself up off the floor, and grabbed a pillow hitting Anabelle in the gut.

"You two go shower while I make lunch," Melissa yawned, as she made her way down the stairs and through to the kitchen. The five hours sleep she'd gotten was enough for the time being. "Go on,"

"Make coffee too?" Anabelle yawned, grabbing the pillow of Scott and hitting him back. "Please?"

"Now!" Melissa laughed, pulling out various items from the fridge as both her seventeen year old and 24 year old headed up the stairs.

"When do you go back to work?" Scott asked before he disappearing into his bedroom and not waiting for her to answer him.

"Next week, and I will be going," Anabelle answered sticking her head in Scott's room before she ducked into the bathroom.

_'Scott call me!'_ Stiles sent at 2:25PM

_'I already know about Parrish.'_ Scott sent at 2:47PM

_'How?' _Stiles sent at 2:48PM

_'Belle. I'll call you later. We're going to see Derek.'_ Scott sent at 2:50PM

Scott shook his head at his phone as he left his room and headed down to the stairs into the kitchen, Anabelle following shortly after. Melissa looked between the two of them and smiled, she couldn't get over how similar they were. Scott threw his arms around Melissa's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek before finding a stool and making himself at home. Anabelle hugged Melissa again, before sitting on the stool next to Scott and grabbing the coffee.

"Heard you two talking before you fell asleep," Melissa picked up her coffee taking a mouthful as she watched Scott started to shovel his sandwich in his mouth. "Scott, slow down the foods not going anywhere,"

"How much did you hear?" Anabelle asked, running a hand through her hair and having a large mouthful of coffee.

"Enough for me to realise what today is," Melissa smiled, setting her cup on the table and having a bite of her sandwich.

"You worked all that out from what I told Scott?" Anabelle raised her eyebrow having more coffee, glancing at Scott before looking back at Melissa.

"Mom worked out what?" Scott looked between them as he slowed down his food intake and picked up the glass of orange juice from the table.

"Three years yesterday," Anabelle paused looking at Scott before she spoke again. "Jordan nearly died,"

"Shit...so the messages we sent...probably didn't help?" Scott spoke quickly his eyes focusing on the glass of orange juice in his hand.

"You could say that," Melissa slapped the upside of Scott's head as Anabelle rolled her eyes at her younger brother.

After lunch was finished the three of them headed back to the hospital, both men in the ICU. Anabelle walked over to Jordan, who was waking up from the anaesthetic while Melissa and Scott went to Derek who was staring out the window grumpily. Anabelle sat next to Jordan and took hold of his hand in hers and smiled at him the second he looked sleepily/groggily at her. Derek had woken faster, while Anabelle had figured that it would take Jordan a little longer

"Hey you," Anabelle smiled moving her free hand up to Jordan's face as he took it with his free hand.

"Hey," Jordan mumbled back to her holding her hand tighter his voice barely audible tubes to the tubes down his throat to help him breathe.

"Don't try and talk yet," Anabelle said looking over to her mother and brothers. "It'll be a couple of days, you know that," Anabelle leant up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Why's he get all your attention?" Derek whined looking over at his sister and at Jordan. "We both got hurt,"

"Der, I'll come over to you after. I promise," Anabelle laughed, sitting back in the chair and not letting go of Derek's hand. "Mom told me what happened...it's not as bad as last time,"

"And it could have been much worse...you both could be dead," Scott said looking between the two men and earning a glare from Derek as Melissa walked over to Jordan.

"Scott!" Anabelle mirrored Derek's glare as she had Jordan let go of her hand.

"That look is still creepy...mom make them stop," Scott backed away from both of them before Anabelle laughed and stood up going over to Derek this time.

"Not a chance kiddo," Melissa smiled watching as Anabelle hugged Derek again. "Sweetheart be careful with your brother and fiancé,"

Scott pouted as both Anabelle and Derek stopped glaring at him. Anabelle sat beside Derek and listened to him ramble about what had happened and that it was all his fault. Jordan shooting Derek a look that said shut up it wasn't your fault. Scott looked at Melissa for help before his phone started beeping again.

_'Dude how are they?' _Stiles sent at 4:06PM

_'Awake. In the ICU...only family.' _Scott sent at 4:08PM

_'Old man's making me go to school tomorrow.' _Stiles sent at 4:10PM

_'Mom hasn't said anything yet.'_ Scott sent at 4:15PM

Scott looked at Melissa as he read Stiles' last message before he pocketed the phone. Melissa raised her eyebrow at him, Scott just shrugged he didn't care what she was going to tell him. Anabelle knew that Scott was also late for work if anything she knew that the teen worked at the Animal Clinic after school 4 days a week.

"Scott, have you told Deaton that you aren't going into work today?" Anabelle questioned, watching to see what Derek was going to do before she noticed him wince in pain.

"Shit..." Scott muttered pulling out his phone again and dialling the Animal Clinic. "Hey Doctor Deaton...sorry I'm not going to be in today...Derek was in an accident last night,"

'Scott, slow down. What happened?' Dr Alan Deaton questioned, as he stood at the phone in the Animal Clinic.

"I can't come in. Derek's in hospital and so is Jordan," Scott answered taking a deep breathe before Anabelle took the phone from him.

"Hey Doctor D, what Scott's trying to say is Derek and Jordan were injured at work last night and are currently in hospital and that he needs the next day or so off," Anabelle said before handing Scott back his phone.

'Scott, come back next week. It's quiet at the moment,' Alan told him as he worked out that Anabelle had handed Scott his phone back. Scott nodded, even though Alan couldn't see him. 'If you were just nodding then Scott it's a phone,'

"Oh right...thanks...I'll see you Monday," Scott said quickly before he pocketed his phone again. "How do you always manage to get me out of things?" Scott questioned looking at Anabelle, she was the one to get him out of things while Derek got him into trouble.

"Sweetheart she's been doing that since the day you were born," Melissa laughed, wrapping an arm around Scott's waist and pulling him in for a hug.

Scott mumbled something along the lines of 'of course she has.' he knew that was why Anabelle was his favourite sibling; Derek just picked on him the majority of the time.

Stiles sat stewing in his room, he wanted to be where Scott was but Scott had specifically told him it was family only. He was family, wasn't he? They'd been best-friends since they were four years old. He just wanted to be there for the McCall's they were like a second family to him. Surely he could go to the hospital to see them?

"Stiles, son don't even think about leaving this house to go anywhere other than school," Sheriff Noah Stilinski said as he walked in the front door from a long double shift. "Stiles, you hear me?"

"Yes pops," Stiles called down the stairs before swearing.

"Stiles, I know you," Noah called up the stairs as he headed into the kitchen a grabbed a bottle of water before making his way up the stairs to his room. "Melissa told me to tell you not to go,"

"What?" Stiles stuck his head out of his bedroom as he saw his father disappearing into his room.

"Melissa doesn't want you visiting them," Noah reiterated before closing his bedroom door. "Stiles you stay in this house,"

"Yes pops," Stiles grumbled closing his bedroom door again and then slumping on his bed.

_'The old man said that your mom said I have to stay home.'_ Stiles sent at 7:01PM

_'Yeah, that's Belle's wishes. You know she's close to them both.' _Scott sent at 7:05PM

_'What! That's ridiculous.' _Stiles sent at 7:06PM

_'Stiles you are staying home!'_ Anabelle sent at 7:07PM

_'And yes I know you're bugging Scott.'_ Anabelle sent at 7:07PM

_'You suck.' _Stiles sent at 7:08PM

Stiles stared at the messages from Scott and Anabelle glaring at his screen knowing that if he even stepped foot in the hospital both Melissa and Anabelle would kick him out again. Stiles remembered being 12 years old and Anabelle kicking him out of Scott's room but before that when he was 10 years old she'd been the first person aside from his father to comfort him after a panic attack when his mother had died. Stiles threw his head back against his bed, why couldn't things just be simple?

Three days later and Derek was being released from the hospital and the breathing tube was being removed from Jordan's throat. Anabelle was there when the tube was removed. Melissa was the one to remove the tube and made sure that Anabelle was ready with some water. Derek wasn't leaving the hospital until Anabelle did, he didn't trust Scott's driving.

Melissa deflated the balloon before she spoke quietly to Jordan. "Jordan, we're going to count backwards from five and then I'm going to remove the tube okay?" Melissa smiled at him as Anabelle took hold of his hand again. "Five...four...three...two...one." Melissa gently pulled the tube out causing Jordan to gasp for air.

"Shh, take it easy," Anabelle put her hand on his shoulder at the same time her mother did. "Listen to mom,"Anabelle smiled at him before looking to Melissa who smiled.

"Just concentrate on in and out," Melissa told him, both watching as his chest rose and fell on its own before Melissa nodded that it was okay to give him some water.

"Thanks mom, could I have a minute with him?" Anabelle asked, Melissa smiled at her before leaving the room as Anabelle held the water up to Jordan. "You scared me, you know that...well Derek and Scott did at least,"

"I know," Jordan mumbled, his hand subconsciously moving up to his left ear. "Still love you,"

"I still love you too, the ear ringing again?" Anabelle queried taking his hand and pulling it back to her. "You were told it could get worse,"

"Mmm," Jordan nodded slightly before pulling her the best that he could towards him.

"You want more kisses or to try some food?" Anabelle smiled at him before leaning over and kissing him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Mom'll bring some soup when she comes back,"

Jordan looked around the room until his eyes settled on Derek who was sitting on the bed he'd been in for the past four days nursing his right arm. Derek looked back at him and waved slightly, before glaring at his sister. Anabelle grinned at him, before her attention returned to Jordan as Scott and Melissa entered the room. Scott near threw himself at Derek before sitting beside him as Melissa scowled at him.

"Lets sit you up a slightly," Melissa said as she put the soup down on the table next to the bed. Technically she wasn't meant to be on the ward but until they moved him to recovery she'd asked to be put on his room only along with the ER. "How are you feeling?"

"Just peachy," Jordan answered, as Melissa sat the bed up before giving him a hug. "Thanks Mel,"

"Oh sweetheart, I told you you could call me mom," Melissa smiled at him before moving the table to over his bed. "The soup is only luke warm as we don't want to your throat. It should return to normal after a day or so,"

"Don't think I'm going to be feeding you, that I know you can do yourself," Anabelle said before leaning over and kissing him and going over to Derek.

"Belle is going to take Derek and Scott home and maybe she'll come back if she lets Derek out of her sight," Melissa smiled at him before Scott and Derek both wrapped an arm around Anabelle.

"Mom," Anabelle muttered trying to free herself from Derek and Scott's grips. "Scotty, Der let me go otherwise I'm leaving you both on the side of the road,"

"You wouldn't dare," Scott gasped pulling his arms away from his older sister and wrapping them around his own body.

"Try me Scotty, I'd also take your phones," Anabelle smirked, before planting a kiss on Derek's cheek and going back over to Jordan. "I'll come back tonight, promise," Anabelle smiled before kissing Jordan and hugging him. "Love you,"

"Love you too," Jordan smiled, kissing her again before he watched as Anabelle pulled her mother aside.


	3. Chapter 03: House of Wolves

**Chapter 03: _House of Wolves_**

Anabelle pulled Melissa aside and motioned for Derek and Scott to wait for her out in the hall. Anabelle mentioned to Melissa about the ringing in Jordan's left ear as she knew that he would never say anything. Melissa nodded, she'd get David to have a look at it the next time he did his rounds. Out in the hall Melissa and Anabelle could hear Scott and Derek arguing over who was going to get the front seat and where exactly Anabelle was going to take them.

_'Coach is asking if you're making it to practice today?' _Stiles sent at 11:55AM

_'Maybe...Der's out of hospital today.' _Scott sent at 11:59AM

_'So that's why you're still not at school?' _Stiles sent at 12:01PM

_'Yeah. I'll be back Monday.'_ Scott sent at 12:05PM

Scott looked at Anabelle as she walked from Jordan's room leaving their mother talking with Jordan. Anabelle threw an arm around Scott's shoulder and grabbed hold of Derek's free hand. Derek raised his eyebrow before Anabelle started to drag them both from the hospital. Scott waited until they got to the car before he spoke.

"Where are you taking us?" Scott questioned as he opened the front passenger seat and went to climb in before pulled back by Derek.

"You're in the back," Derek growled at him, Scott grumbled at him about it being unfair.

"Why?" Scott muttered while climbing in the back as Anabelle just laughed before she thought about replying.

"We're heading to the Animal Sanctuary...I know I don't work today but I want you guys to meet someone," Anabelle smiled at them as she looked between her two brothers. Scott raising his eyebrow and Derek closing his eyes and leaning his head against the headrest.

"Someone?" Derek questioned, turning his head slightly to face his sister as she pulled out of the carpark.

"Yeah, well technically it's an animal...an Northern Inuit dog," Anabelle replied, the dog had been abused by its owners and been taken to the animal sanctuary by Deaton and the only human it allowed near it was Anabelle. "He looks like a wolf,"

Anabelle waited to see what the reaction was going to be from both Derek and Scott. She knew that Derek would be semi excited, Scott on the other hand was another question. Scott looked at Anabelle and then out the window and then back at her as his brain registered what she had said. Derek glanced back at Scott before half smiling at Anabelle.

"Wolf...did you just say wolf?" Scott questioned, leaning between the two seats as they drove along the road leading to the Hale's Animal Sanctuary and Rehabilitation Centre.

"Yeah, well he's still a dog but he has the features of a wolf," Anabelle answered as they neared the Animal Sanctuary. "Do not wander off, unless either Cora and Laura take you,"

"Cora and Laura?" Scott raised an eyebrow as he leant back on the back seat seconds before Anabelle pulled up at the Animal Sanctuary.

"Yeah, their parents run it. Cora works after school, and Laura does odd days when she's not well I don't exactly know what she does when she's not here," Anabelle shrugged grabbing her purse and pulling her keycard out of it as there was some areas that were restricted to the public. "Come on,"

"Do we have to?" Derek muttered, as he managed to struggle with the removing the seat belt.

"Unless you want to sit here for the next hour and miss out?" Anabelle said before I clicking Derek's seat belt and climbing out of the car. "Scotty give Der a hand, you're on his side,"

Once Derek was out of the car the three of them made their way up to the main entrance of the Hale's Animal Sanctuary and Rehabilitation Centre. Anabelle pushed open the front door and motioned for Derek and Scott to go in before her. Derek raised his eyebrow but entered first before Anabelle found herself pulling Scott in behind her. Scott didn't really want to be there, but he also didn't want to wait in the car.

"Young Anabelle what are you doing here?" Peter Hale questioned, looking up from where he was sitting behind the big desk at reception.

"Peter..." Anabelle wasn't fond of the older man especially when he decided on calling her 'Young Anabelle'. "Just bringing my brothers to meet Charlie the Northern Inuit,"

"You mean the dog that seems to only like you," Peter let out a laugh when Anabelle nodded, he'd been left in charge of the dog while she was away. "Go on, he should be out on his bed unless Laura took him out,"

"Thanks Peter," Anabelle smiled, before grabbing hold of Derek's left hand and near dragging him away from the reception with Scott trailing behind. "There's a few dogs, cats and a bunch of various other animals but you're only meeting one day for a good a reason I promise,"

"So who was that?" Scott questioned, following behind as Anabelle stopped at a locked door before using her security card to get them in.

"That was Peter Hale...he's well frankly he's not all that nice," Anabelle said quietly as they walked down the corridor, Derek deciding on gripping her hand as his shoulder started to itch.

"Can't scratch," Derek muttered under his breath causing Scott to raise and eyebrow at him and Anabelle to roll her eyes. "My back...itches but its sores as f..."

"I'll find something when we get home that you can use," Anabelle said before stopping again at another room and peering inside it. "Der, I can tell your internally freaking out more than Scotty," Anabelle smiled at him, before unlocking the room and walking in pulling both Derek and Scott with her.

Anabelle smiled at both of them before letting go of them and waiting a second for the dog to notice that she was back. Derek stepped back against the wall as Anabelle crouched down and prepared to be knocked to the ground. Scott noticed what Derek had done but a second too late as a rather large wolf like dog bounded towards Anabelle seemingly ignoring both Derek and Scott.

"Charlie, sit," Anabelle took on a stern but kind tone with the dog before she gave him a pat while getting back on to her feet. "Good boy," she smiled glancing at Derek and Scott before her attention was back on Charlie. "Der, Scott, hold your hand out for him to smell you...he'll decide if he lets you pat him or not," Scott crouched down beside her while Derek stayed slightly behind and against the wall. Charlie stood up and walked over to Scott before sniffing him and then nudging his hand with his nose and promptly sitting at his feet.

"What now?" Scott questioned, surprised that the dog had sat at his feet.

"Give him a pat, but not on his head he likes his chest being scratched...but just watch him," Anabelle smiled at him before she slowly stood up and turned to face Derek.

"You like that do you?" Scott was quiet as he scratched under the dogs chest and noticed he was kicking his back leg slightly.

"You okay Der?" Anabelle asked, wrapping an arm carefully around Derek and giving him a hug before she found his head resting on her shoulder. Derek nodded almost jumping as he felt something nudging his leg with it's nose. "He wants you to give him a scratch under the chin," Anabelle said watching as Charlie sat at Derek's feet.

"I...I don't think I can..." Derek muttered, Anabelle smiled before she reached over and gave Charlie a scratch.

"Good boy, you be good for Peter and Laura," Anabelle told him, before she stepped away from Derek and headed for a small cupboard on the opposite side of the room to get a treat. She pulled out a beef dental chew and tossed it towards his bed. Derek and Scott watched as Charlie trotted over to the dental chew and sat down before laying down and chewing on it. "Come on, I'm going to talk to Talia about changing a few shifts around,"

Derek and Scott followed Anabelle from the room watching as she shut the door before glancing back into see the dog still laying on the floor with the dental chew. Derek shifted his right arm uncomfortably before he found Scott putting his hand on his back. Scott looked up at Derek and smiled before going through his pocket, their mother had given him Derek's pain-killers. Scott scanned over the bottle before tipping one into his hand and giving it to Derek.

"Kitchen is straight ahead," Anabelle said before she ushered both Scott and Derek ahead of her. "I'll be in down the end of that hall," she pointed down a little hallway with a closed door.

"You really going to let us wander when you said not to?" Scott raised an eyebrow at her as a dark haired girl stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Peter said you were here," Laura grinned waving at Anabelle who smiled at her before Laura continued to talk. "Scott right?" Laura questioned, Scott nodded glancing at Derek before he looked back at Laura. "Hey Derek...wait what happened to you?"

Derek didn't answer Laura, instead watching as Anabelle disappeared down the hallway. Scott looked at Derek and sighed, sometimes his older brother could be a down right pain especially when he hurt. Laura nodded in understanding before leading them both into the kitchen. Derek moved towards the small water cooler while trying to work out how he was going to go about taking the pain-killers that Scott had given him.

"Der, take the painkiller first and then the water," Scott noticed the awkward moving of his brother before he was being pulled aside by Laura.

"What happened to your brother?" Laura asked quietly as the two of them watched Derek's actions.

"You know that accident that was on the news the other night but they didn't say any names or anything?" Scott questioned, it had taken the Sheriff everything to keep his two deputies out of the news. "Derek and Anabelle's boyfriend both work at the Sheriff's station..." Scott trailed off as he felt Derek glaring at him.

"Oh...how's your sister?" Laura asked, a small smile on face as she looked between Derek and Scott and then glanced out the door and down the opposite hallway.

"Honestly...I don't know," Scott answered, his attention solely on Derek his brother just wasn't the same.

_'Dude lacrosse at 330' _Stiles sent at 12:55PM

_'I'll get Belle to drop me off.' _Scott sent at 12:56PM

_'With Derek?'_ Stiles sent at 12:59PM

_'If he's up to it.'_ Scott sent at 1:03PM

Anabelle had knocked on the office door and Talia had quickly allowed her to enter closing the door behind her. Talia's office was small yet homely it didn't feel like it was office more like a part of a home. Talia sat on the small couch occupying one room and motioned for Anabelle to join her.

"I've managed to keep this from Laura and Cora, but there is only so much that I can do," Talia said as Anabelle sat down beside her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm...well I don't know..." Anabelle answered, she really didn't know how she was doing, she thought going into work with her brothers would take her mind off everything but it wasn't. "You know I knew something had happened to Derek before I got his and Scott's messages,"

"Was that the first time?" Talia questioned, Anabelle shook her head she and Derek always knew when something happened to the other. "How's Jordan doing?"

"Better than he was three years ago," Anabelle took a deep breath before she continued to speak. "Three years ago he was in a coma for over a month and we didn't think he'd live through that...But now he's a deputy with the Sheriff's department," Anabelle paused for a second trying to think of what she could say.

"Sweetheart what is it?" Talia asked, leaning forward and placing her hand on Anabelle's knee.

"Jordan had internal bleeding, both of his legs are broken...mom said that they'll know more when I go back in tonight," Anabelle replied, tucking a stray hair behind her ear as Talia took her hand in hers.

"He's strong, so is your brother. What would you like from us?" Talia questioned, she knew that Anabelle would want something she just wasn't entirely sure what that something was. "Anabelle, you know you only have to ask. If you need to take time off,"

"I was actually wondering if I could work around visiting hours at the hospital?" Anabelle answered, she wasn't sure what the answer would be but knew that Talia would be as accommodating as possible.

"Of course, whatever you need," Talia smiled at her, before giving Anabelle a hug. "You know, your father can take over your shifts if you like,"

"I need to do this, I can't sit around doing nothing...Derek may be tagging along he's out of work for the next two maybe three months," Anabelle told her taking a deep breath, the Hales had done a lot for them over the years including Talia helping Melissa after Rafael left her. "But thank you,"

"I understand, talk with Laura. She is your sister, she'll do what she can," Talia told her, looking to the photo on her desk of Laura and her youngest daughter Cora.

"Not today, I'll talk to her Monday. I just needed to talk to someone that wasn't mom,"

Anabelle and Talia finished talking with Talia saying that Anabelle could work whenever she needed so that she could spend the time with Jordan. After they finished talking Anabelle rejoined Derek and Scott, seeing that Derek was half asleep listening to Scott and Laura talking. Laura waved at her causing Derek's attention to be broken by Anabelle's presence.

"Hey Laura, can we talk Monday?" Anabelle asked, walking towards them as Derek lifted his head off of Scott's shoulder.

"Of course," Laura smiled, throwing her arms around Anabelle and giving her a hug. "Dad's out of town till Wednesday,"

"I know, I had a message from him earlier in the week when I was visiting dad," Anabelle answered, Scott looked between the two of them – sometimes he forgot that they were half-siblings. "Scotty, you know what we're talking about,"

"I know, but it's still hard to wrap my head around," Scott shrugged, David Hale was Anabelle and Derek's birth father, Scott had found that out when he was seven years old. "Oh yeah...Belle can you drop me off at school for Lacrosse?"

"Of course, let me guess Stiles?" Anabelle questioned pulling away from Laura as she looked at Scott who nodded enthusiastically. "What time?"

"3:30, you and Der gonna watch?" Scott replied, glancing at Laura who was watching their interaction. "You can come too if you like?"

"Have I ever missed watching?" Anabelle answered, she'd only missed the games when she hadn't been living in Beacon Hills. "And don't say yes because those games don't count," she stuck her tongue out at him as Laura laughed.

"Not today, sorry Scott. I have a couple of things I need to do," Laura smiled at them pausing before she continued to speak. "Come for lunch tomorrow, pretty sure mom meant to say something,"

"Maybe," Derek muttered, causing Anabelle to gently shove him before they bid farewell to Laura and headed out the door back to the car.

_'Belle and Der are coming.'_ Scott sent at 1:20PM

_'Both? And Harris keeps asking where you are.'_ Stiles sent at 1:21PM

_'Harris can bite me. And yes.'_ Scott sent at 1:23PM

Scott sent his messages to Stiles and pocketed his phone as they climbed in the car and headed back home. Derek couldn't wait to climb into his own bed, he'd missed it the past week being in the hospital. He was certain that Anabelle missed having Jordan at their house.

"Hey Belle, where have you been staying?" Derek glanced at Anabelle from the passenger seat as they headed away from the Animal Sanctuary.

"With mom and Scotty. The house is empty without Jordan...and it's weird..." Anabelle answered, she was certain that the house was haunted and Stiles telling her as much when they'd bought it hadn't helped.

"Stiles?" Derek and Scott laughed at the same time, Anabelle simply nodded both her brothers knew how enthusiastic Stiles could be.

"Who else? The boy is crazy," Anabelle said as they drove past the high school and Scott saw Stiles staring out the window longingly at his Jeep.


	4. Chapter 04: He Blabs in his Sleep

**Chapter 04:** _He Blabs in his Sleep._

Anabelle drove Derek and Scott home stopping briefly at the supermarket to pick up a few groceries, she was going to make pasta before taking Scott to lacrosse. Scott rested his head against the window of the car, he wanted to sleep now that Derek was home. Scott wouldn't admit it but sometimes Derek was his favourite sibling – even if Derek and Anabelle were twins. Derek just wanted to lie down in his own bed and not move.

"You can nap after I make pasta, it'll take like fifteen minutes," Anabelle said as they pulled up to the house and switched off the ignition. "Scott go open up,"

"Why me?" Scott grumbled but pulled out his house keys anyway.

"Let me think, Der can't exactly use one of his arms right now and I'll have the groceries," Anabelle rolled her eyes as she spoke she knew how thick her little brother could be sometimes.

"Belle," Scott whined taking off his seat belt before he climbed out of the car.

"Scott," Anabelle mimicked sticking her tongue out as she got out of the car and opened the trunk while Derek climbed out of the car yawning.

"Will Stiles care if I fall asleep watching?" Derek questioned, he didn't really want to go watch them practice lacrosse but the teens had begged.

"Probably, you know how he gets," Scott answered running up the stairs two at a time.

"He'll go easy on you, you did after all just get out of hospital," Anabelle grinned, before she ushered Derek up the stairs behind Scott. "Hell I may even make the pasta and take it with us so we can eat and watch,"

"Do that, I want that extra fifteen minutes," Derek yawned, heading inside and straight for the couch as Scott did the same thing.

"Scotty, you can help me," Anabelle said motioning with her head for Scott to get off of his butt and help her in the kitchen.

"Your version of help means leaving me to do it," Scott scowled, Anabelle shrugged smiling as she put the bags on the table and then darted out of the room and up the stairs.

Anabelle headed up the stairs to her old room and sat on the bed collapsing and closing her eyes for a second as she allowed all the thoughts from the past week to come out. All she wanted was Jordan to be home and safe where she could see him all the time instead of hospital bound. Anabelle pulled her phone out opening her eyes and going to stare at the last photo that she had Jordan had taken the day they'd gotten engaged.

_'Belle, can I get help with Latin?'_ Lydia sent at 2:00PM

_'I'll be at the school this afternoon watching the lacrosse prac.'_ Anabelle sent at 2:01PM

_'Thank you! X'_ Lydia sent at 2:02PM

Anabelle had to laugh a little, out of all of Scott's friends Lydia, Danny and Stiles were most likely the smartest of the lot. So why Lydia wanted help with Latin was beyond her, not that she minded. Anabelle knew all about the crush that Stiles had on Lydia and the fact that he was yet to make a move on the girl. She had to hear all about it whenever the boys hung out together.

"Anabelle! What do I do?" Scott's voice echoed up the stairs, she'd almost forgotten about the pasta she had planned on making.

"Seriously?" Anabelle called back sitting up and sticking her phone in her pocket. "I thought you were capable of making food?"

"I can...but you make the better pasta," Scott laughed, as he heard Anabelle walking from her room and heading back down to the kitchen to join him.

"Pull the chicken apart, and cut up a tomato," Anabelle said draining most of the water from the pasta and dumping in some cheese and baby spinach and cream while she waited for Scott to fix the chicken and tomato.

"How do you even?" Scott asked doing as Anabelle said he had always assumed that Jordan had done the cooking in their relationship.

"Mom taught me...and I may have taken night courses to learn to cook," Anabelle shrugged, as she stirred the pasta in the pot and Scott finished the chicken and tomato. "Dump it in then,"

Scott rolled his eyes at his sister and leant against the counter watching and waiting patiently for the meal to be cooked. Derek closed his eyes and put his head back on the couch listening to his siblings in the kitchen. Even though he was hungry he just wanted to nap before they had to leave the house again. Anabelle took note that Derek had closed his eyes and grabbed out three separate containers for the pasta and a plate for Scott.

"You can eat yours now, Der and I'll eat and watch," Anabelle smiled at him as she portioned out the pasta and waited for him to question why she'd gotten out three containers.

"Wait why three containers?" Scott asked, grabbing out the cutlery and taking the plate full of pasta from her.

"For mom," Anabelle laughed, shaking her head as she put the lids on the containers and left them on the counter and the two of them went to join Derek in the living room.

"What are you going to do about Jordan?" Scott asked shoving some of the pasta into his mouth.

"He can have hospital food," Anabelle shrugged, resting her head against Derek's uninjured shoulder and poking him gently in the side.

"You'd really let your fiancé eat hospital food?" Derek asked sleepily as he kept his eyes closed.

"It's not like he hasn't before," Anabelle answered, even though she hated saying it, it was true. "After Scott's lacrosse prac I'll get tiles to bring the two of you back here,"

"Stiles? Stiles is a terrible driver," Derek muttered, granted Scott was worse but he wasn't sure that he trusted Stiles to get them home in one piece.

"The alternative is coming back to the hospital with me when I see Jordan," Anabelle said looking to Derek and then to Scott, she knew that Derek didn't like the alternative any better than going with Stiles.

Just over an hour later and they were on the way to Beacon Hills High School. Anabelle had to laugh, apparently Stiles and Lydia had told all their friends that Derek was out of the hospital. Lydia grinned when she saw them walking towards the bleachers. Cora nearly ambushed them wrapping her arms around Anabelle and resting her head on the older girls shoulder.

"Go get changed kiddo," Derek said as he slid into the bleacher and pulled Anabelle in with him before they were followed by Cora, Lydia and Allison. Scott muttered something before he stalked off to get changed meeting Stiles in the process.

"Hey Lydia, what was the Latin home you wanted help with?" Anabelle asked as she looked at the younger girl who promptly sat beside her while Cora climbed over the seats to sit beside Derek.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure what this translates to," Lydia pointed to a section of her Latin text book that had a post it note that said – ask Anabelle.

_'1. Pervenit autem Derbem et Lystram: et ecce discipulus quidam erat ibi nomine Timotheus, filius cuiusdam mulieris Iudaeae fidelis, patre autem Graeco. 2. Hic testimonium bonum habebat a fratribus, qui Lystris erant et iconii. 3. Hune voluit Paulus secum proficisci, et assumptum circumcidit, propter Iudaeos, qui erant in illis locis: sciebant enim omnes, quod pater eius esset Graceus.'_

Anabelle scanned over the text before she spoke, earning a questioning look from Allison. "1. Now the Derby and Myra, and there was a disciple named Timothy, son of a Jewish woman who believed their father was a Greek. 2. This was a good testimony of the brothers who were at Lystra and Iconium. 3. Or that this one did Paul wish to go forth with him, he was circumcised and what is assumed, for the sake of the Jews who were in those quarters: for they knew all, after his father was that he solves." Anabelle paused as Derek rolled his eyes and Lydia scribbled what she said down. "I study old or archaic Latin as a hobby," she shrugged watching as Lydia wrote what she said.

"Oh, that explains why Lydia was excited," Allison shook her head laughing, Lydia may have been able to read Latin but that was only after discovering the older McCall could read it.

"Mom sent me a message today saying you went to see them? Did you see Charlie?" Cora questioned, looking at Derek and then at Anabelle as she spoke, Cora knew that Derek hadn't met the Northern Inuit before.

"Yeah, Belle took me to see Charlie...didn't realise he was so big, Scott loved him," Derek said, though he thought Charlie was a gorgeous dog he hadn't gotten too close to him.

"McCall, still know lacrosse?" Coach Finstock called, seeing both Anabelle and Derek sitting in the bleachers, Derek had played basketball while Anabelle had done lacrosse for two years.

"You play lacrosse?" Cora looked at Derek who shook his head.

"Belle did, what was it two years or three?" Derek asked, Anabelle rolled her eyes she remembered some lacrosse enough that she'd taught Scott and Stiles how to play.

"Just over two years," Anabelle answered, before they heard Coach shouting again and waving like a madman.

Scott and Stiles looked at one another before Jackson stood in front of them questioning why Coach was yelling at the older McCall's. Scott shook his head, his sister was slightly better than them. Anabelle sighed looking at the girls and at Derek who just laughed motioning for her to go.

"It's been a while coach, but yeah I still know how to play...why?" Anabelle questioned, standing in front of the older man. "Don't tell me you want me to show them?"

"Got it in one...Greenberg give her your stick," Coach near screamed causing Anabelle to take a step back.

"Hey Belle, use mine?" Stiles questioned, near willingly handing the older girl his stick and helmet.

"Stilinski take those back," Coach said motioning to the stick and helmet as Greenberg gave Anabelle his stick. "Greenberg helmet too," Anabelle groaned internally she hated wearing other people's gear.

"Seriously?" Anabelle raised her eyebrow as she reluctantly took the helmet off of him. "I'm not wearing the pads. Did I ever get hit when I played?"

Everyone watched as the older McCall talked back to Coach, whenever they did it they had the whistle blown in their faces. Even Scott and Stiles were surprised that Anabelle was doing it. Derek rolled his eyes, Anabelle had always gotten away with it, Harris however still hated her.

"Belle you're not really going to do it are you?" Scott questioned, Anabelle nodded she didn't want to but if it would shut Coach up she would. "Do one of your trick shots then?"

"The rebound off of Stiles' head one?" Anabelle raised her eyebrow and smirked, Stiles hated that one she'd only done it half a dozen times when she was teaching them before they actually started playing.

"No! Not that one! Please not that one!" Stiles grumbled as he put his helmet on and got in position while Anabelle put the helmet on and jogged halfway down the field. "Belle!"

"Sorry Stiles," Anabelle shrugged as she waited for one of the players to hand her the ball.

"McCall what is she doing?" Jackson questioned, as he watched Danny throw the ball from the goal towards Anabelle and her catching it almost effortlessly.

"She played for over two years," Scott answered, though he didn't know why he was revealing that to the co-captain.

The second that Anabelle had the ball in her net she made a calculated throw towards Stiles helmet and watched as it rebounded off his helmet and into the net. Jackson raised his eyebrow wondering how she managed to do that when Stiles could barely catch the ball some days. Derek rolled his eyes she was a show-off he didn't understand how they were twins half the time. Anabelle made a couple of regular shots before she handed Greenberg his gear back and went back to the bleachers.

"Never again," Anabelle muttered sitting down and picking up the pasta container. "Haven't done that much exercise since I taught them,"

"So you're a Latin nerd and an athlete?" Allison asked before her attention was back on Scott on the field.

"And she works at the animal sanctuary," Cora grinned, that was one of her favourite things about her.

"Anyway! Allison, what's this I hear about you having a minor crush on my baby brother?" Anabelle smirked, she heard things and Lydia and Cora may have mentioned it one day.

"What? Who told you that?" Allison went wide, causing Derek and Anabelle to exchange a look.

"We'll let you in on a little secret, we can attest that the feeling is mutual," Derek said, glancing at the field to make sure that Scott was still making fool of himself. Allison gasped, looking at Scott and then back at Derek and Anabelle. "He talks in his sleep,"

"Just don't tell the kid a secret, he blabs," Anabelle added, shrugging before she picked up the pasta and started eating it.

After an hour of sitting around watching lacrosse practice Derek and Anabelle started to get bored and moved to get up right as Scott looked at them. Derek sat back down, mumbling that he'd stay and go with him and Stiles, even though he didn't really want to. Anabelle kissed the side of Derek's head telling him that he was the best brother. Both of them knew that Scott would never let her live it down if he found out that she had said it.

At the hospital, Jordan was lying staring at the ceiling waiting for Anabelle to return, he'd napped on and off but was more uncomfortable than anything else. His back was killing him, and he could still feel his legs so he was taking that as a good sign and knew that it could have been much worse. Anabelle arrived at the hospital briefly said hello to her mother and handed her the container of pasta, the one that she hadn't eaten.

"Thanks sweetheart," Melissa smiled quickly hugging her daughter as she set the container on the desk at the nurses station. "Where are your brothers?"

"Took Scott to lacrosse, we watched, Derek stayed and Stiles is going to take them both home," Anabelle answered gaining a concerned look from Melissa. "Or they'll talk one of the girls into taking them home,"

"You met Allison didn't you?" Melissa questioned, Anabelle nodded she had indeed met the object of her little brothers affections.

"I did, and now mom I'm going to go see Jordan," Anabelle smiled at her mother before she made her way to Jordan's room.

"He could be asleep," Melissa called after her causing Anabelle to throw her hand back in a wave before disappearing in to the elevator.

Anabelle made her way quickly to Jordan's room and wasn't surprised to see him staring at the ceiling. She was surprised when he didn't turn to face her when she entered the room, which he normally would have done. When she stepped closer Anabelle realised that Jordan was focusing on the ceiling to avoid looking at his legs.

"Hey you," Anabelle smiled as she reached the bed and got his attention after gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, didn't hear you come in," Jordan's voice was semi-muffled as he spoke looking to Anabelle. She rolled her eyes, she knew he was playing with her. "You love me,"

"I do, wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't," Anabelle leaned over and kissed him before gently pushing him over slightly on the bed. "Scoot over if you can,"

"Mhmm," Jordan mumbled grabbing onto her and pulling her as close as he could.

"They said anything else?" Anabelle asked, wrapping her arms around him and looking down at his legs – his right leg having pins holding it together, and his left leg just being plastered. "Oh and Coach got me on the field..."

"Not yet, I think your mom keeps intercepting them," Jordan shrugged but stopped when he felt a shooting pain up his back. "You played some lacrosse again?"

"Kinda...Of course she does," Anabelle sighed, kissing the top of his head as she pulled away. "You okay?" Anabelle held Jordan's hand in hers and rubbed her thumb in circles on his hand.

"This is not where I'd planned to be on the anniversary of asking you out for the first time," Jordan muttered, running his thumb over her hand in response.

As Anabelle and Jordan were sitting together Doctor Geyer walked into the room followed closely by Melissa who wanted to be there when he was there. Melissa shook her head seeing where Anabelle and Jordan were but she knew how hard it must have been for her daughter. Anabelle and Jordan looked at her mother and then at Doctor Geyer and waited for him to speak.

"Belle are you sure you want to be here for this?" Melissa questioned looking at her daughter and then at Jordan and seeing that he'd firmly wrapped his arms around her.

"Mom, it's fine," Anabelle smiled at her mother and kissed the top of Jordan's head.

"I want her here," Jordan said his arms tightening around Anabelle as he looked at Melissa and Doctor Geyer.

"Your scans have come back nearly clean. You have some bruising to your lower spine and ribs," Doctor Geyer paused briefly before he continued to speak. "You'll feel some discomfort until they heal,"

"Discomfort I can handle," Jordan muttered resting his head against Anabelle's shoulder.

"As for the hearing test we did today, your left ear has moderate hearing loss putting at 50dB. Your right ear however has slight hearing loss putting at 25dB," Doctor Geyer explained reading the results of the testing that had been done.

"His left ear was at 30dB a few years ago," Anabelle said Doctor Geyer raised his eyebrow that hadn't been written in Jordan's file.


End file.
